


Routine

by Ibenholt



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Hostage Situations, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: Leo is slowly getting used to it.
Relationships: Leonardo/Oroku Saki, Leonardo/Shredder (TMNT)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

Leo was resting under the heating lamp when they came. Ruka, one of the elite guards, looked tired in the garish light in the hallway. It brought out the black eye he had gotten during training last week.

“Master Shredder wants you in his chambers in half an hour.”

Leo nodded and shut the door. His quarters had been painted white and decorated with cherry tree-furniture. It had a nice, spartan feel to it. Aside from the heating lamp, the tea pot and the cups that he got to pick out himself, there was very little that could make anyone guess that this was his room.

  
It had been a year since the Foot stormed the lair. A year since the Kraang killed Master Splinter in front of them, effectively stealing Shredder’s last chance to restore his honor. A year since the turtles, foot soldiers and Shredder were told that they wouldn’t be allowed to leave.  
  
Microscopic seeds had been planted in their nervous system, ready to go off, should they ever think to betray them. Even Donnie, with every single kind of time and instruments at his disposal, would be unable to remove them without risking paralyzation.  
  
The Foot soldiers got paid, and operated by some code that had been tattooed to the inside of their eyelids. The seedlings were only to prevent foul play that most likely wouldn’t have happened anyway. Loyalty to them was as natural as breathing.   
Shredder, on the other hand…  
  
Leo dried himself off and rubbed a sweet-smelling cream into his skin. He read while waiting for it to dry, picked out a yukata, and tied the belt around himself just as Ruka knocked again.  
There were always four soldiers who followed him down the corridors. It was almost like they expect him to bolt. Once, he spent a little too long looking at a window, and one of them grabbed his arm and held it hard for the rest of the walk.  
The next time, his hand was gone. The time after that, he had gotten a cybernetic replacement.  
  
Alien design. But with Don’s flair  
  
Leo knew they haven’t taken the same kind of post that he had wound up with. Not after the incident in May, when Shredder had casually mentioned that one of the generals wanted Raph.  
  
In an instant, whatever pride had been left in him had vanished, leaving only a violent panic and tears pressing behind his eyes. He had begged like a dog, falling flat on the floor and clinging to Shredder’s leg and screaming at him to please, please not let it happen. Not to Raph, not to Don, and not to Mikey. He would gladly do this, but his brothers had to be left alone.

The Kraang would be insane not to take advantage of Don’s genius. Just like the Foot should use Mikey’s natural talents and Raph’s strength to improve their forces. He comforted himself with that. If he knew, they probably also did. He hasn't seem them for months. So they are helping. Alive and well.

Safe.

  
The hallway didn’t brighten when they got closer, but it smelt cleaner, and the few decorations present seemed nicer than the ones they had passed. The door towered over them, and Ruka’s knocking was even lazier than before.   
  
“Send him in.”  
  
  
  
“Why do you always send Ruka?” The smell of incense was relaxing him. The light had been dimmed to his preferred setting, and Saki had finally put the paperwork away. He was still maintaining his cover as a businessman, and Leo was almost impressed with his dedication.

“Why not?”  
  
“He can’t stand me. Or being used as your personal delivery boy.”  
  
“You’re rarely completely wrong. But now you are.”

“Pardon?”  
  
“Ruka likes you. Very much, in fact. That is why I have given him this task. And he is not delivering you to me, he is escorting you here.”

“What?”  
  
“Ruka knows he can’t have you, so I like to make certain that he remembers that.”

  
Saki leaned over him. Towered, in fact. Leo didn’t resist or try to encourage him, only looked back.  
  
The yukata was coming off as the kisses began. Always the same pattern. One on the shoulder, one on the neck and finally, the mouth. Leo gripped at his shoulders, but would not kiss back.  
  
“My men have to know their place, no matter how high-ranking they are.”  
  
“And the black eye is supposed to emphasize that?”

He pulled his bandana up, and Leo squirmed. It was the only thing they had been allowed to keep when they were brought here. A last reminder of home. Saki pulled it back,  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Leo felt him shift, and after a little maneuvering, he found himself on top. It didn’t mean all that much, though. Saki could have him on his shell again in an instant. He ran his hands over the dark robe, tugging at his belt. His hand moved downwards and stroked the hardening bulge there. The robe was heavy, but opened easily and exposed him to Leo’s hot breath. He curled his fingers around the root and gently stroked it up to the head.  
He started working his tongue as well as he could. Saki was looking at him with hooded eyes and something that could resemble a smile. Leo held his gaze as he took in more of him.  
  
He had originally resigned himself to celibacy. It had seemed safer. He could drool after actors and nameless models in magazines, while dedicating himself to his training. Maybe there had been a small hope that one day, between saving New York and dimension hopping, that he’d stumble across someone.  
He hadn’t expected them to be so close to home.  
  
Saki grabbed a hold of his bandana, muttering something about going harder. Afterwards, he swallowed and licked his lips, barely registering the sound of a drawer opening and closing.  
  
“On your back.”  
  
Leo did as he was told, falling back on the soft silk and staring into the dark wood in the ceiling. Saki’s hand landed on his thigh and pushed it to the side. He groaned when wet fingers entered him. He moved back against them, stealing a glance at the stern face.  
  
“Impatience suits you badly.”  
  
But he moved, taking Leo’s legs and let him wrap them around his waist. Saki gave another amused chuckle before grabbing Leo’s cock.  
  
“Well?”  
  
“Saki…” It almost hurt. He teased, stroking and rubbing, and sliding his thumb over the slit, just the way Leo had discovered he loved,  
  
“Please fuck me.”  
  
It was probably not the obscenities he liked. Just that it was Leo saying them. But he was pleased and began entering him. Leo gave a sharp gasp when he is all the way in. The heat from Saki’s body increased the experience. Words he has heard in pornos escaped him between every breath for air.  
  
Fuck me.  
  
Fuck me faster.  
  
Fuck me harder.  
  
The pressure kept building until he didn’t even care to try to keep quiet. He never wanted the wonderful, spine-tingling feeling to end, but at the same time, he couldn’t wait for the few seconds of bliss that he knew would follow.  
He saw white and then stars. His senses were delayed again, and he clumsily placed his arms around Saki and stared at the ceiling as he kept rutting against him. He wondered what he would see.  
  
  
“…what did you say?”

Saki had rolled off him, and they had been silent. Leo had moved a bit, and…

“Stay. I have no further business tonight.”

Leo forced any kind of surprise away. It was a proud man that was next to him. A man who was never going to admit that he was also a prisoner.   
So they lay there, silently, for the rest of the night, shackled together.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo put his tray down next to Mokameto and Nezu. He didn’t have to look up to know that Keitaro was sitting across from him, grunting in displeasure. All the other elite guards either treated him as air, or like another recruit, but Keitaro still had not got over his resentment, and the failure during last week’s mission had only added to his temper,

“Why are you sitting here?”

“Everywhere else is full. Pass the soy sauce.”

When he didn’t, Mokameto reached for it, only to have Keitaro stop him.

“You have no business sitting here and asking for things like that.”

“Pass the soy sauce, _please_.”

Keitaro’s cheeks flamed, and he got up, slamming his bandaged hands on the table,

"YOU'RE SHREDDER’S WHORE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SIT WITH US!"

Leo brought his chop sticks to his mouth, looking like he was trying to silence himself. He looked at the table, and then at Shredder’s finest who were staring back at him, curious about his next move.

A year ago, he would have fought them off, had his body crushed by them. Now, what he was close to recieving was respect. And he had to act accordingly,

"Oh, is that so? Because... you're here, covered in third-degree burns... and I sit here unharmed, because your master carried me out of the building.”

Keitaro seemed to slump. His good eye was widening.

"I was prepared to die, you see, so I was sitting by and waiting. But he braved the fire and carried me down every single step.”

Finally, he rose, too, hoping that his brothers would see him,

"Maybe I am Shredder's whore, but it seems like I'm harder to replace than his own captain of guard."

Keitaro had gone very pale. In one swift motion, he threw his bowl into the wall, and stormed out to the sound of Leo’s ragged laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Shredder entered the main hall, taking his seat.

Leo followed, head bowed and arms in front of himself, obedient as always. By now, he was as much a part of this place as the table Saki sat by.

So it took all he had not to fall apart when the doors opened, and Stockman and his newest creations crossed the threshold.

It was them, there was no mistaking them. And yet, he couldn’t believe his eyes. Both of them were hulking and at least twice their original height. Raph had developed a sharp beak, while Mikey’s left arm was missing. A metal plate had been grafted on, instead. Their shells had sprouted spikes, while their plastrons bulked over the new muscle-mass.

Their gear was all but gone, as were their weapons.

They didn’t spare Leo a look, but knelt in front of Shredder. As they did, he spotted Donnie who stood right behind them

“Didn’t I say I would do it!”

Stockman had a bounce in his step as he went to Shredder’s side,

“Say hello to your new henchmen! They have been stable for around 4 weeks now, and the mind-control is working like a dream! Run a field-test, have them kill someone! Just try them out!”

Donnie’s eyes were glazed over, and Leo could swear he saw dark spots on the bottom of his mask.

“Why does that one lack an arm?”

Shredder said, pointing to Mikey.

“Uh, well… we’re still trying to whip something up for that.”

“How did he lose it, Stockman?”

“We had them fight. Big brother over here won, and this one…”

He pointed to Donnie,

“Was too busy having a panic attack to help me get the arm back on before it was too late.”

Shredder marched over to him, dragging Don up by his coat, only to drop him onto the floor,

“You. I thought you of all would be able to set aside your personal feelings in favor of scientific progress. All of your brothers are alive, as are you. None I have fought previously have been as fortunate as your four.”

“Fortunate?”

Donnie was gasping for laughter,

“Donnie, shut up!” Leo pleaded.

“I’VE MUTILATED MY OWN BROTHERS! I HAVE TO KEEP LEO MEDICATED BECAUSE YOU CAN’T KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM! I…!”

Leo threw himself over him. He felt the cold air blow through the knives and land on his cheek. But no impact was made. He focused on the floor, but spoke in a loud, clear voice,

“Master, please… he’s overworked and sick. He doesn’t know what he’s saying.”

“Do I need workers who cannot handle the conditions I present them with?”

“Master Saki…”

He got off of Donatello placed himself flatly in front of him, face touching the floor,

“I ask forgiveness on behalf of my brother. But I think you know as well as I that only Donatello has been working hard on this project. Stockman couldn’t do something like this if his life depended on it.”

Stockman gasped,

“HOW DARE YOU! Really, sir? Are you gonna listen to me, or your… well, him?”

Shredder didn’t even look at him,

“Do you have a point, chunin?”

“If you want more soldiers like these, you are going to need Donnie…. Donatello for a while longer.”

Donnie slammed a fist into the floor,

“I won’t do it… not again!”

“Shut the hell up.”

Leo wheezed.

With trembling fingers, he touched Shredder’s foot,

“He can improve your soldiers, master. Please, let him be. I’m sure he’s just tired.” 

His brothers were taken away from him again, and Leo could only stand there with Saki’s hand expectant hand on his shoulder as the door closed.


End file.
